


Percy jackson and hunger games crossover

by Deathkiddo247



Category: Hunger games and percy jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathkiddo247/pseuds/Deathkiddo247
Summary: Name says it all
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Authors note

Hello this is a crossover of percy jackson and hunger games. This is kinda important so plz read note

PERCY JACKSON- district 4

ANNABETH CHASE- district 3

I'd have forgotten if I didn't write it down.

ENJOY FANFIC!


	2. The reaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read or I will eat your chocolate bar.

PERCY POV

Finnick smiled as he realised he didn't have to enter the reaping because he'd already taken part in the games

CHAPTER INCOMPLETE 

.


End file.
